


Hush

by ogawaryoko



Series: Tiger's Tumblr Ficlets' Translations [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doctor John, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“嘘，Dr.Watson，其他病人会听见。“</p>
<p>原文连接见内</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/841843) by [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck). 



“别出声，Dr.Watson。其他患者会听见的。”Sherlock舔着嘴角，视线向上瞥着那位负责为自己诊治的医生。他用两根手指夹住对方的领带下端，然后拉了一把。

John仰起头，嘴唇微启，努力保持着静默。跪在自己脚边的混蛋笑得狡猾，轻轻地那么一吸。John在慌乱之下抓住办公桌的边缘，腰靠在廉价材质的金属上。“我要到了……”

“不许讲话。”拉开对方浅蓝色内裤的腰带，Sherlock伸手进去又揉又捏。他一边爱抚，一边用灵巧的舌尖舔弄着，嘴唇吸吮着。

为了不发出声音John的胸口剧烈起伏着，他抓住这位“患者”的脑袋，粗壮的手指在卷发里绞紧。他插入那个长得不可思议的喉咙里。只有当Sherlock抓紧他的领带时John才发出唯一一声哽噎般的喘息。被切断空气的供给使他恍恍惚惚地攀上巅峰，在对方口中喷涌而出。他感到那家伙把全部精液都贪婪地吞了个一干二净，口腔紧紧包裹住他勃起尚未消退的头端。

Sherlock站起来，把垂下来遮挡视线的卷发拨开，然后舔掉了手掌上他自己方才释放的东西。他用手背擦了擦嘴，挑起一道眉毛：“怎么样？我算是挣到了吗，医生？”

John把领带抽回来，拉好裤子拉链走到办公桌的抽屉前。他掏出一包烟，倒了一根在手里，然后仿佛作为一种施舍一般地，递到Sherlock跟前。“你挣到了一根。”

把香烟放进大衣口袋，Sherlock转身离去，不忘抬手扬了扬，说：“明天见，医生。”

通话器发出嗡鸣声，宣告下一位患者的到来。


End file.
